bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Aranaut
is a Haos knight/ninja-like Bakugan from Neathia. He is Fabia Sheen's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and previously was the Guardian Bakugan of her fiancé, Jin. He becomes Captain Elright's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Bakugan.com Aranaut is partners with Fabia of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is incredibly loyal to Fabia and the Castle Knights, often noting that he will defeat his opponents in the name of the Castle Knights when he stands. His whole body sparkles like platinum. He is a skilled fighter with offensive abilities, defensive skills, speed, and reflexes. He is shown to be a gentleman, such as when he met Dan's mom in episode 9. He is also equipped with a unique ability to emit an electromagnetic field from his hands. His Battle Gear is Battle Crusher. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aranaut first appears in Phantom Data Attack along with Coredem, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. He then battles alongside an avatar version of Baron created by Bakugan Interspace against the real Baron and Saint Nemus. He then manages to defeat Baron after combining with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders His digital clone appeared in A New Beginning, but Jake chose Coredem's clone over Aranaut. The real Aranaut is used by Fabia in The Visitor to fight Helix Dragonoid. Fabia also used the Battle Gear known as Battle Crusher, which was seen in a previously. In the end, Fabia and Aranaut failed to defeat Dan to bring him on the Neathian side, so she teleported off to a corner in Bakugan Interspace where Aranaut asks Fabia if they should return home, but she refuses to go back empty-handed. Then Shun appears and asks Fabia for her side of the story. He appeared again in Exposed using Battle Crusher to fight Plitheon alongside Fabia but lost due to a bug in the arena that Ren set up for Drago. In True Colours, he and Fabia speak with the Brawlers while they are searching for Marucho about the true facts. They were similar to what Ren said to the Brawlers prior and also mentioned that his digital clone sent back a message to him after it was defeated and informed Fabia about a strong Bakugan (Helix Dragonoid) that could help Neathia. In Escape From Darkness, he was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. Later, Fabia and Avatar Marucho battled against Lena and Zenet to stall for time while Marucho hacked Bakugan Interspace. Avatar Marucho used the digital clone of Aranaut to battle but the two Aranaut's eventually fallen. The battle caused the real Aranaut to become drained, almost trapping him and Fabia in Bakugan Interspace until Marucho and Akwimos showed up. In The Sacred Orb, he battles Lumagrowl, but they are interrupted by the Sacred Orb, which transports the Gundalians and the hypnotized children back to Gundalia. In The Secret Switch, he battles Plitheon and Lythirus, alongside Hawktor. He manages to beat Plitheon mostly and later they won. In Curtain Call, he and Coredem battled against Plitheon and Linehalt. Plitheon beat them both in the first round, but Coredem and Aranaut took the second and third ones. In The Secret of the Orb, he and Akwimos battled against Sabator and Linehalt. However, the battle was undecided due to the Sacred Orb's dimensional twister. In Mobile Assault, he battled Koji, who had an Impalaton, alongside Drago and Raytheus. In Colossus Dharak, he battled Strikeflier; it seemed like he won until Lumagrowl came in and used Barias Gear. He wasn't able to beat him and lost to Lumagrowl in the succeeding episode. In Forgiveness, it is revealed that he used to belong to Fabia's fiancé, Jin, but was captured by Kazarina and taken to her lab. However, Fabia snuck into her lab and rescued him, as he is her last link to Jin. Aranaut, however, lost his memory of this event and believes he has always been Fabia's partner. Later in the episode, he defeats Linehalt and Rubanoid in a battle to prove Ren's loyalty. In Redemption, he and Sabator fought Lumagrowl and Lythirus. The two were doing fine until Lythirius used an ability that flooded the whole arena. He managed to rescue Fabia from the strong current but unfortunately couldn't do the same for Nurzak and Sabator. In Final Strike, he took Fabia throughout the Gundalian castle. In Dream Escape, he revealed he never forgot about Jin and he was lying the whole time because Fabia was so grief-stricken over Jin's death. In Gundalian Showdown, he battles Lumagrowl, Krakix, Strikeflier, and Lythirus alongside Hawktor, Akwimos, Linehalt, Coredem, and Blitz Dragonoid. They are victorious, but he and Fabia stay behind to fight Kazarina. In Broken Spell, he continues to battle Lumagrowl with some help from Mason and Avior. At the sight of Kazarina's dead body, Lumagrowl is shocked, causing him to be defeated. The two Bakugan realize that this must have been their fate and Aranaut watches Lumagrowl runoff. In Code Eve, he returns to Neathia with Fabia, Mason, Avior, Nurzak, and Sabator. They are held up by Gill and Krakix but manage to hold them off long enough to get away. On Neathia, he battles an army of Gundalian Bakugan and defeats them, only to be blasted into submission by Phantom Dharak. In Destiny Revealed, he is woken up by Linehalt's forbidden power and says goodbye to the humans and Gundalians before he teleports the Humans back to Earth. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Aranaut reappeared in Gundalia Under Fire, where he and other Neathian Bakugan went to Gundalia to help the Gundalians in their fight against Mag Mel and his Chaos Bakugan alongside his new Mobile Assault, Rapilator. ; Ability Cards * Mirage Up: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * Vector Fist: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. * Mirage Fist: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Aranaut. * Mirage Jet: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Lightwave: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Support Light: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Valkyrie Fist:' '''Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Dual Commando': Adds 200 Gs to every Aranaut on your side. * Spiral Glowdown: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * Fist Alley: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. * Jumpy Mirage (Magnetic Mirage, Japanese version: Hyper Mirage): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. * Aurora Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. Physical Game It was released alongside Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Hakapoid, Sabator, and Krakix. Its ball form is shorter and wider than the ball form in the show. He doesn't work well with some Battle Gear because his arms are tough to fold down, being different from the anime. Unlike most Bakugan, it was released in all attributes when it was first released. The Haos version comes in four variations, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Packs, BakuTriads, 770 Gs in BakuBoosts and 760 Gs in the Target Combat Set and 680 Gs in some BakuTriads, also it comes in 760 Gs in the BakuCapsule. The Darkus version comes in three variations, 760 Gs in some BakuBoosts, 720 Gs in the Bakucapsule, and 810 Gs in BakuShadow. The Pyrus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs and sometimes 760 Gs in BakuBoosts and 730 Gs in BakuCapsule. The Aquos version comes in two variations, 650 Gs in BakuTriads and Brawler Game Packs and 780 Gs in BakuBoosts and Brawler Game Packs. The Subterra version comes in two variations, 640 Gs in BakuTriads and 740 Gs in BakuBoosts. The Ventus version comes in three variations, 620 Gs in BakuTriads, 780 in BakuBoosts, and one in the BakuCapsule. In Japan, the Haos version has 540 Gs. Trivia * Aranaut is the first of the digital clones seen to be real as he was the first to speak due to the clones being copies of the original ones. * He is one of the few Bakugan that has been shown for three out of the four seasons. de:Aranaut es:Aranaut pl:Aranaut Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Castle Knights Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan